


Skullheart is unbreakable (Need a better title I know)

by The_perc



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_perc/pseuds/The_perc
Summary: Filia had many thoughts about how the transformation into the skullgirl would be, she expected it to be abrupt; As if she'd suddenly drop on the floor one day and wake up as the skullgirl right after.That's not exactly how it went.
Relationships: Filia/Painwheel | Carol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Skullheart is unbreakable (Need a better title I know)

Filia had many thoughts about how the transformation into the skullgirl would be, she expected it to be abrupt; As if she'd suddenly drop on the floor one day and wake up as the skullgirl right after.

_That's not exactly how it went._

It was gradual, it started with intrusive thoughts, sometimes violent, sometimes malicious, but she heard the voice.  
It was a voice, eerie, rough, different from the one she heard from the Skullheart when she wished upon it, but she knew it was the heart.

At least she had Samson with her, he kept her mind steady while the Skullheart filled it with thoughts about flooring the first person she saw in the face.

And then Samson's voice started wavering, this wasn't normal.

Early on he started sleeping more, Filia initially chalked it up to him being lazy, until he started feeling sick, and weak, and not reacting to anything anymore.  
Her parasite laid dormant on her head, as her hair, once a deep dark, turned white.

"Of all things I didn't expect it to turn it white, was it intentional?" the student said to no one in particular as she ran a thin hand across it "well..." she trailed off for a moment, before sighing "there's nothing I can do about it." she looked up, thinking about her friend "I hope Carol is happy"

She knew she didn't have much time left, soon the Skullheart would take full control of her, she hoped that whoever defeated her was quick about it.

Just a few months prior she would have been disappointed in herself for her lack of hope, but thanks to the Skull Heart constantly sneaking thoughts inside her mind made her feel defeated by life itself.

She saw what happened to Marie, it was just a matter of time until someone broke down her door.

And then the world went black, hey it's just like she expected it.

And when she woke up, she realized her time was up:

Her own body moving against her will as waves of undead swarming over Maplecrest, only this time instead of targetting new meridian they focused only on the small town, and no matter how much the student fought against it, her limbs seemed to move on their own.

Her body floated on a nearby roof, and the moment she hit the ground her legs wobbled and she fell to her knees.

She kept hearing the Skull Heart's thoughts, intruding her own, telling her how these people deserved their suffering, and she hated the way that it almost sounded right to her.  
God how she wished Samson was there to slap her across the face and bring her back to reality

" _But he's not here anymore is he?_ " a voice spoke from behind her " _ **You** let him go, sacrificed him in your constant pursuit for forgiveness_"

The Skullheart let her regain control for a second, as she turned around ready to fight the voice, her hair turning into thorns like they did when Samson was still... alive

Before Filia stood... another Filia?

No, this was the nun she fought last time, what was her name...? Well it wasn't important, she had been aching for someone to take her anger out on

She dashed towards the figure, throwing blow after blow, punch, kick, sweep, hook.  
None of them hit, and it made her even more frustrated, she kept swinging at the nun before she effortlessly blocked one of her fists, grabbing a hold of her arm and putting her in a lock.

" _Your form is powerful, but it lacks restriction._ " she said grinning _"it's obvious you can't focus your force_ " she gestured towards the swarm of undead " _it's why they're attacking everything that moves_ " the doppelganger spoke in a smug tone

Filia's eyes widened as she stared into her clone's piercing eyes  
" _I can help you focus your powers on one enemy, instead of targeting your friends_ " Filia flinched at seeing her face make such a malicious expression, one she didn't know she was capable of making.

She knew it was a trap, but looking at the destruction that she was causing to her friends and family she knew she had to give it a try

"Y-You can stop me?" her voice came out harsh and frantic "P-Please I-I can't even move my b-body right half the time I need to-"

It was a weird feeling having of her own fingers pushed against her lips, but the doppelganger decided that was the best way to shut her up  
" _Everything in due time child, but now it seems we have visitors_ "

As if on cue, Filia heard the sound of someone jumping on the roof, as the childish voice of Peacock boomed from a hole she made in the floor and subsequently jumped out of said hole.

" **Oh boy, I'm ready to kick some skullgirl butt!** " she announced

and before Filia could say another word double had disappeared, leaving her to fight the child cyborg alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I gotta twitter i'll post updates there  
> https://twitter.com/percy_dat


End file.
